welcome_to_bloxburgfandomcom-20200213-history
House
Did you mean: House Bills, House Permissions, Household, or House of Cards? ﻿The House is an important residence building where the player lives, all of the houses in Bloxburg are, in fact, created by the players themselves. The size of a house plot is 30x30 (900 units), while the size of a house plot with the Large Plot gamepass is 50x50 (2500 units).﻿ Welcome to Bloxburg's house building system allows players to place walls, furniture, vehicles, windows, and more on the players' plot so that the players' can make their own unique and original home. Many players choose to use their plots not just for houses, but for building restaurants, hotels, farms, small towns and villages, and more thanks to this detailed customization system. This system is similar to the popular videogame, The Sims.﻿ By default, players can only build on the first floor. the Multiple floors gamepass will let players build up to the 5 floors, and the basement gamepass will let players build one floor underground which totals 6 floors in your plot. ﻿ The plot owner can set house permissions for people they want to block or allow access into their house. House Bills Every few game days, the player must pay house bills. If the player fails to pay house bills on time, their electricity and water will be shut off, disabling the player from using anything of that nature until their bills are paid. Your bills price depends on the size of your home. ﻿ Note that the bills do not stack, and are not required to be paid, but one won't be able to use water and electricity. ﻿ Pre-built Homes Six pre-built houses are also available in the menu upon either joining the game for the first time, after wiping a player's data (removed, as of 0.6.9), or purchasing a new house slot for . Empty Plot The Empty Plot is a bare and, as one can tell from the name, is just an empty plot. Happy Home of Robloxia The Happy Home of Robloxia is the starter home you can get for free. If you would like to buy another one though, it will cost $7,500. The Happy Home of Robloxia contains a charming outside, as well as a cute inside that holds a small kitchen, basic living area, bedroom with dresser, bed and closet, as well as a small bathroom for hygiene. Cozy Cottage The design of the Cozy Cottage is very similar to the design of the Happy Home of Robloxia, with a modern and rustic theme. The Cozy Cottage is a 2-bedroom/2-bathroom house containing newer, better quality appliances, as well as a family living area and front porch. Peaceful Living The Peaceful Living is a one-bedroom house with a peaceful, suburban theme. The house's rooms are much bigger than the Happy Home of Robloxia and the Cozy Cottage's rooms. Peaceful Living is also the cheapest pre-built house to have a garage. Classic Family Home The Classic Family Home is a large, mini-mansion style home containing a large bedroom and living room, as well as a spacious kitchen with granite countertops, and a large garage for vehicles. Small Suburban The Small Suburban is the second most expensive pre-built house in the game. Having two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a fenced in outside, it is based on suburban houses in the US and Canada. The Bloxington Mansion This house is the largest and most expensive pre-built house in the game. Being the only prebuilt house to have an outer wall, it boasts an amazing amount of rooms. Although it's expensive, it is partially a letdown, as the house value itself costs only $138,000. It's modeled after villas you would most likely find in Spain, Italy, or even in California. Gallery ForSaleSignPhysical.png|The sign that appears on an empty House plot. ForSaleSign.png|The text from the sign. ChangeNameGUI.png|The Change Name GUI. ChangeNameInvalid.png|The Change Name pop-up for when an invalid name is inputted. Trivia * ﻿Other gamepasses, such as the Multiple Floors and Advanced Placement gamepasses, are also available to allow users to further customize their house.﻿ * ﻿There is also the chance of a new pre-built house being added to the game, called the 'Relaxed Residence'﻿. * ﻿The Happy Home of Robloxia was redesigned in an update.﻿ * ﻿The mailboxes and trash cannot be deleted, but they add to the house value.﻿ * The pre-built houses were added in the game (by earliest date of addition) as follows: *# ﻿Happy Home of Robloxia (Original), Bloxington Mansion﻿ *# ﻿Classic Family Home﻿ *# ﻿Happy Home of Robloxia (New), Cozy Cottage﻿ *# ﻿Peaceful Living, Small Suburban﻿ * One can only build one house at a time, but they can create multiple plots for B$300. Category:House Category:Locations Category:Game Functions Category:Non Jobs-Locations Category:Build Mode